Clean-Up Club
Clean-Up Club is the 37th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and originally aired on November 23, 1993. Synopsis The city of Angel Grove is polluted and overcome by trash; thus the Rangers come together and organize a clean-up club in order to help clean up the city and recycle. Rita Repulsa decides to end the Rangers' plight and releases the Polluticorn. Jason uses the Dragon Shield for the last time in defeating this mythical terror. Plot Miss Appleby calls her class to attention. Bulk and Skull entered the classroom. Skull is filming Bulk as he walks in. They are making a video called Bulk - The World's Greatest Guy. Skull walks backwards as he films and accidentally bumps into Miss Appleby. Skull turns around and films Miss Appleby, telling them to take their seats now. Billy, Kimberly, and Jason are not amused by Bulk and Skull's antics. Skull continues to film Bulk as he walks towards his chair. Bulk tells the camera, that's Miss Appleby, who can't wait for me to sit down. Bulk sits at his desk. Skull directs him to move to the left, my left, and numerous other directions until Bulk gets confused and falls to the floor. The classroom laughs. Skull helps Bulk back up and promises he will edit it out later. Skull takes his seat. Miss Appleby tells the class it's time for their first video project. Trini is called up to present her video. Trini tells the class that her video project is called - Pollution Problems in Angel Grove. The video has Trini narrating as footage of pollution is shown. The video states although progress has been made, there is still the problem of trash, dirty air, and polluted water. Trini warns it's important not to destroy nature's delicate balance for the sake of the animals and our very world. If the animals disappear, ultimately, so will we. The time to act is now. The video ends. The class and Miss Appleby are very impressed. Miss Appleby tells Trini she did a very nice job. She tells the class that pollution is a serious concern to our society. Billy agrees. Kimberly asks what can they do to help? Trini plans to start a clean-up club. One day a week we can do some recycling, clean up some trails, help animals who are endangered. Jason tells her to count him in. Zack adds, sounds cool. Rita has been watching the classroom from her balcony. Baboo, Squatt, Scorpina, and Goldar are with her. Rita declares, we'll give them something to clean! Call Finster's Polluticorn. The Polluticorn will make such a mess of their planet, they'll never get it cleaned up! Scorpina! Goldar! I have you two to make sure it works. Now Go! Scorpina and Goldar give a small bow and leave. Polluticorn flies to Angel Grove. The Youth Center is having a recycling drive. Jason and Zack are having fun crushing cans by using various martial arts methods. Trini checks on each of her friends. After checking on Jason and Zack, Trini walks over to Billy. Billy has created an organic paint for labeling the recycling bins. Trini is impressed. Kimberly directs Ernie on the placement of trash bins. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) and Polluticorn *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Swan as Scorpina (voice) Notes *Final time Jason uses the Dragon Shield. *This episode was adapted into the book "Megazord to the Rescue!" *This is the first time that we see Alpha feel physical pain. *The Megazord fight with Polluticorn was used in a PC game Power Rangers Zeo PowerActive Words. *Scenes from this episode were used in a KTTV story memorializing Thuy Trang's funeral.1 *This episode was the first to show Billy's unmorphed fighting skills on par with the other Rangers, with previous episodes showing him simply trying to avoid or outwit Putties. See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode